


Teething Troubles

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly baiting, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Did you think Dean was only scared of flying? He's not too fond of dentists either.





	Teething Troubles

"Come on Dean. Don't be such a baby!" Sam complained staring at his brother, trying to keep his impatience in check. Casting his eyes heavenward, he took a deep breath. It was like talking to a five year old.

"Dean," he tried again, keeping his voice as even as possible, so as not to start yelling at his illogical brother. "Why are you acting like this? You face worse practically every day of your life, so how can going to the dentist be such a big thing? You scared or something?"

"I'm not scared, man," Dean answered indignantly.

"Okay. Then why are you making all this fuss?" Sam insisted.

"I just don't want to waste my time going to a dentist when I don't need to," Dean answered averting his eyes, not wanting to encounter Sam's disapproving glare.

"Dean, you have a broken front tooth, thanks to that gravestone you got thrown face-first into the other day, and you're friggin lucky that was all the damage it did, otherwise no girl would have taken you into consideration for bed-sharing ever again!"

"Yeah, well, my face is fine, so no big deal."

"Right, but if you don't get that tooth fixed your 'come at me' smile is going to be seriously challenged every time you open your mouth."

"Listen, Sam. I'll think about it, " Dean said as he sank down on the couch and switched on the TV.

 

Sam huffed exasperated. "Dean, I managed to get a lucky appointment with a local dentist for this afternoon and if you don't move your ass we're going to miss it!"

"I said no, Sam!"

"But..Why not?"

"I just don't like anyone poking about in my mouth, is all," Dean replied flipping through the channels. "Then the damn drill echoes through my skull and gives me a killer headache!"

 

"Okay," Sam announced defeated. "If you don't want to go I can't drag you there, but sooner or later you're gonna have to get that tooth seen to!"

He booted up his computer and went to the site of the Dental Practice. An inspirational thought came into his head as he clicked through the information it contained, and his lips curved up in a satisfied smile as he studied the photographs of the two partners.

 

Dean's appointment was with a Dr. J. Benson. Yep that was the name, a Doctor Janet Benson; a very attractive Doctor Janet Benson!

Maybe his psychic crap was still inside him somewhere, buried deep!

 

"Dean, you said you didn't like anyone poking around inside your mouth. Does that include hot women?" he called out casually.

"Sammy, hot chicks are the only ones who get to have that privilege," Dean smirked.

Sam fiddled with the keys and brought up the photo full screen.

 

"What do you think of this then?" he asked dropping down on the threadbare couch next to his brother, turning the lap-top towards him.

"That's one hot chick," Dean acknowledged appreciatively.. "She could poke around all she wanted!"

"So if the dentist looked like her, you would go?"

"I'd be first in line, Sammy!"

"Fine," Sam answered. "Come on then, for this is who's waiting for "Dean Jones" to show up for his dental appointment!"

 

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "You're kidding me. Is this one of your pranks, Dude?"

"Dean. I'm your brother! Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"Yeah. You would! "

"Well. I'm not!" Sam huffed.

"Okay, truthful Sammy! What are we waiting for? Let's go! Can't keep girl like that waiting now, can we?"

 

Dean grabbed his jacket, threw open the door and strode out to the Impala.

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics.

Dean was the big brother, as he was so fond of claiming, but sometimes it seemed it was Dean who was in need of an older brother. Well Sam could and would fill both roles, be little and big brother for Dean, depending on the moment.

"Get your ass out here, Sammy!" Dean's voice floated back. "We're gonna be late."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the door closed behind him, then took his place in the Impala next to his brother.

 

The end


End file.
